1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a service providing system for providing a predetermined service to an apparatus through a second connecting part, and particularly, to a service providing system that can easily determine whether the service is available to the second connecting part or not, by connecting a first connecting part, provided on the service providing device to provide a predetermined service, and the second connecting part whose one end is connected with the apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is an electric automatic vending machine that can charge an electric apparatus by paying at an out-of-home place (Refer to Japanese laid-open patent publication No. 6-231361). From this automatic vending machine, electricity can be purchased by prepaid cards such as magnetic card and IC card as well as actual money, and electricity is supplied to the electric apparatus, connected to the electric automatic vending machine, depending on the set electricity amount (set by money amount), amount of actual money received into a coin receiver or remaining amount of the prepaid card received into the prepaid card receiver. Then, when supply of the set electricity amount is completed, when supply of electricity by money amount received into the coin receiver is completed, or when the prepaid card received into a prepaid card receiver has no remaining amount of money, a comparator detects these situations, and a signal is input to a control part, and supply of electricity to the connected electric apparatus is stopped by activating an electromagnetic switch by controlling the control part.
Furthermore, there is a charging device for electric vehicles that can charge electricity to an electric vehicle by paying (Refer to Japanese laid-open patent publication No. 7-143610). This charging device for electric vehicles houses a charging cable, having a connector on its end, in the lid, unlocks the lid based on the customer data read from memory card (IC card) by a card reader/writer, and locks the lid by a charge ending signal and a lid close signal, whereby opening and closing of the lid is controlled by the memory card.
Furthermore, there is a prepaid card type settlement device which can settle fees such as electricity fee and gas fee paid for usage of media supplied from a lifeline (Refer to Japanese laid-open patent publication No. 13-338335). This prepaid card type settlement device comprises a watt-hour meter with a digital pulse output and an electromagnetic interrupter, which are connected between a receiving end of power and a load side, a control part connected to the watt-hour meter and the electromagnetic interrupter, and a card reader/writer configured to be a card inserting type, wherein the watt-hour meter with the digital pulse output measures the watt-hours supplied from a power network, and the money amount corresponding to the watt-hours is subtracted from the prepaid card (contactless IC card) inserted into the card reader.
However, in all of the above Patent Documents, when a connected apparatus receives service such as electricity supply, an IC card such as prepaid card is required as well as a connecting means to connect the apparatus to a device which provides service. When the IC card is lost, or one forgets to bring the IC card to a place where the device providing service exists, the IC card can be purchased at the site if it is disposable, however, if the device requires a specific IC card, in which a card user is registered as a member and customer information is stored, service of electric supply cannot be received.
Furthermore, as for connection of an apparatus to a service providing device which provides service, the above Patent Documents do not describe countermeasures for misconnection of the apparatus such as misconnection of an apparatus which does not correspond to the service or misconnection to a connecting part when the service providing part has a plurality of connecting parts. Thus, the present invention has been developed in view of the unsolved problems which the related arts possess, and is intended to provide a service providing system capable of easily determining the service availability of the service receiving apparatus to the service providing device, a second connecting part, a service providing device, a second connecting part control program and a service providing device control program.